Révisions dérangées (School UA)
by wolfsama-ah-ah
Summary: La salle de permanence est comme un aquarium: une grande salle avec deux grandes baies vitrées à l'avant et à l'arrière. Celle de derrière donne sur la végétation. Celui de devant, sur le couloir du lycée. Même à dix-sept heures trente, alors que presque personne ne passait, c'était un peu risqué. Mais Mycroft Holmes n'était pas de cet avis: il avait tout simplement eu envie de lui


Concentré sur ses révisions, Gregory n'avait pas remarqué la présence de plus en plus imposante de la personnalité masculine à ses côtés. Il ne s'attendait encore moins à ce que son ami lui pose sa main sur la cuisse. Jusque-là absorbé par ses cours, il sursauta. " Mycroft... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Heureusement, ils étaient seuls, hormis trois ou quatre autres étudiants, au fond de la salle de permanence, mais ils étaient à l'opposés, alors nul n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir cette main baladeuse taquiner avec envie cette cuisse indéniablement masculine. "Ne t'occupes pas de moi, continue juste de réviser." Lui avait-il répondu presque systématiquement, dans un léger soupir, en bougeant légèrement sa paume vers le bas de sa cuisse. Le blond eu le don de faire frémir Gregory de ce geste de tout son large.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que son ami lui faisait des avances. Au contraire, Greg savait très bien que son ami était homosexuel, et il l'avait déjà laissé faire à de nombreuses reprises, se prêtant même au jeu de la séduction. Ça n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il utilisait ses mains pour lui faire ce genre de choses: une fois, Mycroft l'avait attiré sous lui contre un mur, et avait bloqué les poignets du plus vieux au dessus de sa tête, pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Mais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas touchées: le plus jeune avait préféré le narguer de sa proximité avant de partir, tout simplement, en cours.

Au début de cette étrange relation, bien sûr Gregory avait été réticent. Mais, au fil du temps, il avait commencé à y prendre du plaisir et à même ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Mycroft exerçait sur lui une attractivité impressionnante, ce qui, il devait se l'avouer, n'était pas commun chez un jeune homme parfaitement hétérosexuel. Mais là, Mycroft Holmes s'aventurait dans un terrain inexploité: il n'avait aucune idée de si le blond allait réellement faire ce dont il comptait faire, ou bien s'il comptait l'abandonner comme il l'avait déjà un jour fait contre ce mur... Petit à petit, sa main remontait la cuisse du brun en la caressant, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la zone interdite. Le blond s'y était prit de la même manière avec d'autres de ses camarades de classe. Il savait très bien que cela fonctionnerait. Et Gregory se laissait faire, alors...

Le futur policier ne pouvait tout simplement plus se concentrer sur ses cours de méthodes et pratiques scientifiques. Et puis merde, tant pis. Cette main exquise l'excitait bien trop dorénavant pour continuer de réfléchir à quoi que ce fut. Il avait alors laissé tomber sa nuque en arrière, décidé à s'abandonner aux caresses de l'aspirant gouvernement britannique. "Safeword?" avait demandé le plus jeune dans un arrêt de tout mouvement. "Non, continue. C'est trop tard maintenant..." Holmes avait alors remonté ses doigts élogieux jusqu'à la braguette de son ami, et, glissant ses ongles limés à l'intérieur, il l'avait finalement ouverte. Enfin! Gregory pouvait respirer; il avait eu bien trop chaud là-dedans, et avait était bien trop serré. Il respirait fort, ne pouvant pas contenir son excitation, si fort qu'il en était venu à se demander si le groupe d'amis ne les avait pas entendus dans leurs préliminaires. Sa réponse s'était confirmée lorsque ceux-là étaient partis sans un bruit, prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière-eux.

"Ils sont partis, il n'y à plus que nous..." avait chuchoté Mycroft dans le cou de son ami, en caressant le basde son ventre. Gregory maudit interieurement les étudients de terminale de s'en être allés. "Ou...Oui..." Mycroft lui mordilla l'oreille. Gregory gémît. "Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi..." aucune réponse, le plus vieux se contentait de réagir physiquement, et maintenant beaucoup trop serré dans son jean, il prit la main du blond et la glissa de lui-même dans son pentalon. "Ta gueule... Et branles-moi, putain..." Mycroft écarquilla les yeux pour l'autonomie de son compagnon puis eu un sourire de satisfaction. Il caressa la longueur du sexe tendu de Gregory, ses doigts allaient et venaient doucement autour de lui. Grégory se laissait totalement aller contre Mycroft, surchargé de plaisir. Puis le plus jeune lui répondit enfin dans un râle rauque: "ça va pour cette fois. Mais c'est moi qui donne les ordres, okay? " Gregory ne répondit pas. "okay?!" se répéta-t-il. Le plus vieux hôcha bêtement la tête, ne réfléchissant même pas aux conséquences alternatives de son acte. Alors que Holmes le branlait sensuellement. "Est-ce que tu seras prêt à faire tout ce que je te demandes de faire? " Gregory répondit encore d'un mouvement de tête. Mycroft avait gagné une grande place dans l'esprit de Greg ces derniers temps, et le plus vieux avait aquit une confience totale en lui. Après-tout, les membres de la famille Holmes sont charismatique, comment ne pas les adorer? Quant à la question que l'ainé des Holmes venait de lui poser, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui avait demandé. Gregory avait tout simplement succombé à son charme. "Est-ce que tu me suçerais, là, si je te l'ordonne?" Là, Lestrade ouvrit grand ses oreilles: il avait bien entendu ou bien Mycroft venait de lui commander une fellation?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! C'était beaucoup trop gay pour lui. Il était totalement hétérosexuel. Evidemment. Mycroft lui mordillait l'oreille lorsque Gregory se dit que peut être pas, finalement. Cet homme l'excitait bien plus que n'importe quelle femme, et Dieu sait qu'il avait couché avec seulement deux femmes dans sa vie. La voix de Holmes reprit de plus belle: "tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout. Absolument tout." Sur ces mots, Gregory lâcha un râle de plaisir, et lui répondit "oui" dans un roulement des yeux. Et puis merde, il avait vraiment envie de lui. Alors il allait le faire. "Alors, fais-le." L'aîné des Holmes avait dit cela avec la même facilité qu'un simple bonjour, et le châtain avait hôché la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la baie vitrée de la salle, et une personne passait simplement dans le couloir sans les regarder. "Personne ne remarquera que tu seras sous la table, Gregory. Grouilles, j'ai envie de te sentir autour de moi..." Gregory obéit sagement, la simple idée du danger d'être repéré l'excitait, au final. Alors voilà? C'est ça qu'il aimait? Les hommes, obéir aux ordres, et baiser dans des situations extrêmes? Il se pencha sur les cuisses du blond, la main de celui-ci toujours dans son caleçon.

Le brun s'empressa de sortir le sexe de Mycroft de son jean, qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il eu une grande inspiration. Son sexe à lui n'était pas aussi gros, comment diable avait-il fait pour en arriver là? Il empoigna sa verge directement pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Il n'avait eu aucune experience là dedans, ni en tant que donneur et non plus reçeveur, la fellation était sa toute première fois. Et il était donneur. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était bon. Et Mycroft semblait apprecier, car il avait gémit très fort dès leur premier contacte. Et plus Gregory y mettait du sien, plus Mycroft perdait ses moyens. Paradoxalement Gregory, montrant un acte ultime de soumission à Mycroft, se sentait superieur à lui en lui donnant une fellation. Retournement de situation, car Mycroft perdait tout ses moyens et se laissait complètement aller aux désires de Gregory. Ils avaient échangés les rôles. Le blond avait alors retiré sa main du caleçon de son compagnon pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, afin de lui montrer qu'il commandait toujours. Gregory comprit la leçon quand il dû s'enfoncer encore plus sur Mycroft, poussé par sa main qui lui empoignait la chevelure. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, il aimait juste cela. Le plus vieux mélait ses dents à ce jeu de lèvres et de langue, prit d'une pulsion qui pourrait bien vite les amener tous les deux à l'orgasme.


End file.
